1973
Events tries to kill Penny Golightly, moments before Jack Sugden and Edward Ruskin walk in on him]] *8th January - Frank Blakey proposes to Janie Harker. *9th January - Janie accepts Frank's proposal. *16th January - Sick of constantly rowing with Jack Sugden, Marian Wilks leaves for a Greek Islands cruise (Last appearance of Marian Wilks until 1974). Amos Brearly proposes to Annie Sugden but she turns him down. *22nd January - First appearance of George Verney. *23rd January - Jim Latimer traps Sharon Crossthwaite in an alleyway and is increasing threatening towards her. Sharon escapes when Trash throws rocks at Jim to distract him. *29th January - Trash breaks into Mill Cottage and is discovered by Jack. *30th January - Sharon is raped and murdered by Jim. *5th February - First appearance of Edward Ruskin. *12th February - First appearance of Liz Ruskin. *13th February - David Glover is born to Ned and Jan Glover. *19th February - Trash dies after falling out a window trying to escape the police. *26th February - Alison Gibbons arrives in the village looking for a job at The Woolpack (First appearance of the character). *12th March - Trash's funeral takes place. Jack Sugden is the only one who attends. *13th March - George attacks Jack outside The Woolpack. *19th March - Jack begins suffering from delayed shock following George's attack on him. *20th March - Penny finds out her father is dead. Laura Verney tries to convince Jack to leave Beckindale with her. She ends up leaving alone. *27th March - Frank and Janie get married. *1st April - Dan Spencer is born. *9th April - Joe Sugden discovers Inglebrook House on fire after Henry Wilks accidentally leaves the coal fire burning. *10th April - Peggy Skilbeck gives birth to twins; Sam and Sally. (First appearances of Sam and Sally Skilbeck) *16th April - Henry proposes to Alison. *17th April - Jim attempts to strangle Penny but Jack and Edward walk in on him. Jim is arrested and confesses to Sharon's murder. Amos proposes to Alison but she rejects. *24th April - David Reece discovers a skull at the millhouse. *8th May - A young girl named Jenny is rushed to hospital after she is accidentally buried at the dig. *15th May - Joe proposes to Penny. He storms out after Penny laughs at him, not taking it seriously. *21st May - Clare Scott takes over as the local doctor from Maurice Grant. (First appearance of Clare Scott) *22nd May - Liz collapses after suffering an agonising back injury. *5th June - David discovers Gwen Russell and Jack in David's bed together. *23rd June - Tess Harris is born. *2nd July - Simon Trent proposes to Clare. *3rd July - Clare rejects Simon's proposal. *16th July - Peggy dies after suffering from a subarachnoid haemorrhage. (Final appearance of the character) *19th July - Carl King is born to Tom and Mary King. *23rd July - Peggy's funeral takes place. *14th August - Amy Postlethwaite is hospitalised after having a fall in the street. *24th September - Fred Nelson is hospitalised after crashing his car. *8th October - Hilda Latimer is arrested for assaulting Mrs. Rogers. *9th October - First appearance of Lena Dawkins. Amos Brearly goes to look after his dying brother. *16th October - Jack goes to Rome to write a script for a film adaptation of his book, exactly 1 year after returning to Beckindale. (Last appearance of the character until 1976) *22nd October - Amos's brother dies. Final appearance of Clare Scott. *29th October - Amos returns to the village following his brother's death. *12th November - Christine Sharp arrives in the village, interested in Emmerdale Farm. (First appearance of the character). *19th November - Mark Hughes is born. *26th November - George gets a surprise when his ex-wife, Laura, returns to the village. Real life events *16th January - David Goddard's last episode as producer airs. *22nd January - Peter Holmans's first episode as producer airs. *20th June - Charlotte Bellamy (Laurel Thomas) born. *17th July - Peter Holmans's last episode as producer airs. *23rd July - Robert D. Cardona's first episode as producer airs. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1973 at Wikipedia Category:1973